Falling With Style
by Tankspridd
Summary: Based on owleyes333's "Until I'm Gone". Dean finds that raising a boy who is constantly getting younger is quite the pain in the neck


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. I wish I did. Or at least had a joint-custody agreement and got to spend time with it every other weekend with supervised visitation. Oh well…**

**SPN Crack Day 10:**

**Word: **QUOTE THEME: "That wasn't flying – That was falling with style!"

**Pairing: **Sam; Dean; Castiel [no pairings]

**Rating: ** K+

**Setting: **Season 5 ish

**This is based on owleyes333's **_**Until I'm Gone**_**, set when Jimmy/Cas is about 10 years old. Love you owleyes333!**

The freckle-faced hunter woke up in a pool of his own slobber on the grungy couch in Bobby's living room, sitting up with a jolt. _Cas_.

He jumped to his feet and ran outside. "Cas?" _Where was that boy?_

The Singer Salvage Yard was not a place to leave a small boy unattended – Dean had lost Sam in the labyrinth of junk cars more times than he cared to remember.

He leapt off the porch and rounded the corner to the back of the house, where he found his brother, staring up at the roof.

Sam turned to face him and smirked, "Hey, Rip Van Winkle… Good to see you've rejoined the land of the living."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the giant man's levity. "Haha, very funny. Where's Cas?"

Sam gestured upwards.

The elder Winchester began, "How's he…?"

But he was silenced as his gaze followed his brother's finger – to the stretch of roof under one of the upstairs bedroom windows.

There, on the grey roof-tiles, stood a boy who could not be more than ten years old – a raggedy dishtowel tied around his neck.

The hunter chortled at the realization this must be a superhero's cape.

Then his face paled. _Castiel was on the roof!_

"Cas! Cas, come down here!" Sam snickered at his brother's parental instincts while Dean grew more frantic by the second, "Get down! You'll break your neck or somethin'!"

The taller hunter howled with laughter, doubling over as he tried to contain himself, "You sound like such a mom, dude!"

The laughter ceased when Dean's green eyes shot daggers in Sam's direction, "And you! How did he even get up there?"

Sam raised his hands defensively, his laughter almost totally stopped, "Hey, I've been keepin' an eye on him… He's fine –"

While the Winchesters squabbled amongst themselves, the tawny-haired youngster fanned out his cape and took one great flying leap from the roof – "Woo! I'm Batman!"

Both brothers heard that war-cry and they turned back to see the boy's body splayed out on the dirt, convulsing with a deep belly-laugh. He sat up; his face, hair and clothing covered in dirt. "That was so much fun! Did you see? I flew!"

Dean raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Flying? You called that flying?"

Castiel looked up, his big blue eyes full of wonder and his head tilted – much like Castiel's had the night he first came to Dean. "Yeah. Why, what would you call it?"

The hunter shrugged, muttering, "Besides a suicide attempt?" Sam's foot slammed down on his toes, causing the older man to yelp, "That wasn't flying – that was falling with style!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Dean?"

The shorter man smirked, "It sure as heck wasn't flying…" He turned his attentions back to Castiel, "You are filthy. You need a bath."

The small child's lip jutted out, trembling with the tantrum that had not yet been thrown, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Oh, please Dean! Can't I stay out and play a little while longer? _Please_?" He clasped his hands together, shaking them up at Dean's face.

There was a moment of silence, where the hunter weighed his options.

Then he winked and nodded, "Yeah. Sure, you can stay out and play – for another half-hour. But then you _have_ to come in for bath-time and supper, okay?"

Castiel let out a huff – something Dean knew was purely from Jimmy's memories – and nodded. "Can Sam stay out too?"

The elder Winchester laughed and looked up at his oversized brother, "Sure. Sammy can stay out too." He gave his brother a good whack on the shoulder and made his way back up to the house.

He heard Castiel's voice – rife with enthusiasm – rattling off to Sam, "Okay, Sammy, I'm Batman… and you can be Robin!"

When he reached the door, he turned around to steal one last look at the two goofballs. Sam had Castiel on his shoulders and was running around the salvage yard – pretending that Castiel was a superhero off to fight evil.

Bobby's voice came up behind him, a twinge of reminiscence in his voice, "Little boys sure are hard work…"

The younger man chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. He jumped off your roof and just about gave me a heart attack."

Dean looked over to Bobby, who smiled knowingly, "Oh and I wouldn't know a damned thing about what Hell a little boy can raise…"

Bobby gave his jeans a pat and headed back towards the kitchen, "Come on, lets get some dinner ready while those two practice their flying."

The younger hunter rolled his eyes, a smile fixed to his face, "I still say that was the worst flying I've ever seen."

"You should've seen you and Sam."


End file.
